Cats and Flower Crowns
by Cake Wizard
Summary: From this Tumblr prompt: My cat disappears every afternoon and returns every night with a mini flower crown on his head. Who the fuck is making kitty flower crowns? Modern AU (Drabble-ish)


Decided to write this because, prompt. I thought this one was cute and I was like "awwwww". I changed the "her" in the prompt to a "his" because reasons.

Tumblr prompt: My cat disappears every afternoon and returns every night with a mini flower crown on his head. Who the fuck is making kitty flower crowns?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and now I have to deal with it. And I do not own Hetalia as well... if you get who that cat really is as you progress.

As always, beware the language.

Inuyasha flopped down on his couch after a long day. Running a family buisness was very tiring, not to mention boring. His father though didn't see it the way he did, unfortunately.

He lived alone in a house of his own, with only his cat to keep him company. Now mind you even though he came from a line of inu yokai and is one at that, he actually had a fondness for cats. He kept a small, light brown tabby with spots, and somehow had a weird little curl on its head, and eyes that were always closed. It also had a peculiar meow and a strong love for pasta.

Usually his cat would come up to him and curl onto his lap but today was different. It had been happening recently a few weeks ago. The cat would disappear every afternoon and wouldn't come back until nighttime. And another weird thing was, it always came back with a mini crown made out of flowers on top of its head.

The question had been bugging him. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but this was an exception. He then thought of a plan to find out where his cat kept going to.

He would just follow it the next time it left once more. Luckily it was Saturday tomorrow and there was free time.

His canine ears perked up at the sound of the cat door flap and the soft footsteps of his cat as it jumped up on the couch beside him, another flower crown on its head. Inuyasha sighed and his cat looked up at him with its usual cheery expression.

"I swear to God, I will find out where the fuck you get those fucking flower crowns."

It just tilted its little head with confusion. "Ve-meow?"

(the next day)

Finally as afternoon came by Inuyasha started to follow his cat towards its secret destination. All the suspense has been killing him and now the determination was strong.

His cat soon stopped in front of a coffee shop, and it just sat there on its hind legs, its fluffy tail swishing back and forth. Inuyasha hid behind a wall as he watched his cat.

Just then a woman, with long black hair and blue eyes, noticed the cat and smiled as it jumped up into her arms and purred as she petted it. He watched with worry as her hand was dangerously close to its curl but seeing as it didn't do any close contact, he assumed it was fine.

He continued to watch as she sat down on a nearby bench and took out something from her pocket.

Another flower crown.

She giggled as she placed the tiny flower crown on his cat's head, and it replied with a happy "Ve-meow!" as she petted it some more.

'Whoa, she looks so cute when she laughs...' he thought as the woman continued to talk to his cat. With a deep breath and a slightly flushed face, he walked up to them.

"Uh... excuse me." He struggled out for a bit. He wasn't the type when it comes to being polite, but he wanted to impress her, hell if his cat could do it, so can he!

"Hm?" she looked up at him and the minute he saw those gorgeous blue eyes, he felt like he died for a second and gone to heaven. "Do you need anything, sir?"

"Y-yeah, actually... That's my cat..." he pointed at the brown tabby who was enjoying its free meal of pasta.

"Oh! He's your cat? I didn't know, I'm sorry. I always assumed he was a stray but now it doesn't seem like the case."

He grinned at her. "Well, he's always been missing every afternoon and only to come back later when its dark. Seems like he likes you, huh?"

"I think so." she stroked the cat and it meowed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"

"Its Inuyasha. But you probably might know me, you know, because of that large building by the north that says Takahashi."

Her eyes widened. "I do! So you're the president! I never imagined talking to you before, let alone here." she laughed softly.

"I guess the world's not always what it seems like, huh?"

"I guess you're right. Anyways, what is your cat's name? I know he always visits here but I never knew his name."

"His name's Feli, short for Feliciano. He was a stray living in Italy and I found him when I was on a buisness trip there. Since then he's been my companion." He replied, scratching his cat on the ear.

"An Italian cat? No wonder he makes those weird sounds whenever he meows." Kagome looked at Feli, who just looked back at her with a tilt of its head.

Inuyasha inwardly smiled. She was something indeed. He felt like this wasn't going to be the last time the two of them would meet.

As the sun began to set, he picked up Feli into his arms. "Looks like I have to go now. It was nice meeting the girl who my cat's been visiting for weeks now."

Kagome just grinned at him. "No problem. I enjoyed your company. Would you like to meet up again some other time?"

A little voice inside him screamed "DO IT!"

"Yeah. That'll be awesome."

Meanwhile, none of them noticed the smug look on Feli's face.

'Mission complete, ve-meow!'

-le end-

What is this I can't even— 


End file.
